Brotherly Love Chapter 3
by Swivairis
Summary: Dark and Dash are adopted brothers , but when they enter a secret relationship with eachother things get turned upside down


**Chapter three Dash walked up to the bathroom upstairs and walked in . Not being sneaky or quiet at all there was no point Dark knew he had won already . Dash kicked off his cloths and climbed into the shower with Dark. Dark was smirking triumphantly and Dash warped his arms around him . He pulled his dark gem close to him under the shower head the water beginning to soak them both . Dash ran his fingers through Darks wet matted chest fur massaging his chest. Dash lowered his lips to Darks and kissed him passionately. Dark purred softly and kissed him back shuttering in pure unimaginable bliss. Dash's tongue slowly ran over the crease of Darks lips begging for some sort of entrance , but Dark wanted to make him wait just a bit longer and refused him access. A small smirk formed across Darks lips as he felt Dash becoming impatient. Of course you couldn't blame him with the ache between his legs becoming more intense . **

**He nipped at Darks bottom lip biting it only so hard to get him to gasp but not break the skin. Dark did indeed gasp at the sudden bite and Dash waited no time slipping his tongue into his dark gems mouth. Dark moaned muffled a bit my Dash's mouth as his lover explored his mouth , finding off of it's familiar sweet spots . He wrapped his arms around his sapphire love pulling him closer wanting more of him . Dash wrapped his arms around darks waist and backed him up into the smooth linoleum wall of the shower. It was getting hotter there steam was building up fast making it impossible almost to see anything past their noses .But what they wanted was right in front of them. **

**Dash rocked his hips forwarded girding them into Darks waist. Dark gasped again this time breaking their heated kiss as he threw his head back and let out a low moan . This pleased Dash very much a small smirk finding it's way to his lips. He ground his hips to Darks again this time harder with even more want and need . They both let out loud moans as pure ecstasy coursed through them. Dark looked at Dash panting a bright pink blush on his face, his eyes were half lidded from pleasure . **

"**Dash make love to me please. I need you right now." He begged. **

"**Have patience Dark, I want to give you something first." Dash purred his hybrids ear .**

**Dash sunk to his knees ,the steam was so thick now it was hard to see him as he went lower . But Dark didn't need to see his lover as he felt him get closer to his semi-hard member. Dark moved both his hands to the wall behind him bracing himself for what was to come. Dash took Darks erection in one hand and began licking the tip slowly at first them getting faster . Dark was panting and letting out small moans hear and there. Dash took more into his mouth and began to suck on the head. The moans got louder and Dash purred taking more into his mouth . Darks fists were clenched as he tried not to move his hips not wanting to gag Dash but it was so hard when it felt so good. He writhed a bit against the wall as he felt Dash move his head up and down on his member making him harder. It felt amazing like he was in heaven . Dash could feel Dark getting close and stopped taking his mouth away from Darks erection . This earned him a small whimper from the dark angel. **

"**Aww come on sweetie . You want this to last right ?" He asked softly. **

"**Y-yes…." Dark panted. **

**Dark turned around and bent over slightly putting his hands on the wall and spreading his legs to give his lover a better view of his prize. Dash loved this sight and felt something running out of his nose again . But he wiped it away as his senses began to fade. There was no more thinking about the consequences if they were caught . No more worry about what his parents might think. There was only him and Dark . The only two people in the world that seemed to matter now and forever. Dash moved closer to Dark and positioned his own member against his tight entrance. Darks fists balled up in anticipation and he clenched his teeth waiting for him to put it in . Dash moved into him slowly . The head was the worst part, even if this wasn't their first time it still hurt Dark a bit every time . Dash moved in quickly after the head was in , Dark let out a small scream and whimpered for a second. Dash waited letting him get used to it again , but Dark fluttered his wings impatiently telling him to go . Dash pulled almost ll the way out of him before thrusting back into him with heated force. Dark threw his head back moaning . Dash kept a steady pace moving slowly and deeply . **

"**Ohhh Dash please ahh ! F-faster please! Ohhh!" Dark moaned to his love.**

**Dash made no reply except moving faster his moans now mixing with Darks in a chorus of lust and ecstasy . But love is what drove them and love is what connected them . Dash moved harder losing himself to some primitive instinct . Dark moaned louder as he felt Dash ram into his prostate . The moans soon turned to scream of delight and pleasure as Dark grew closer , and closer to his climax. Dash could feel it to as dark began to tighten around him . It felt wonderful for both of them but all good things must end eventually . Dark screamed Dash's name to the heavens as he let go and climaxed on the wall . His muscles tightened around Dash . He fought to hold it a little longer but with a few more thrusts felt that he to could no longer hold it and came in Dark hard also yelling his name. They stayed like that for a second letting the pleasure die down a bit before either one dared to breath . Dash pulled out of Dark panting hard and Dark sank to the floor also panting and sat there the water pouring over them and erasing any evidence of their dirty deed. Dash sat next to his dark gem and wrapped his arms around his shoulders. Dark purred and nuzzled him . "S-See…..it was …w-worth it." Dark panted. **

"**Y-yeah…..it was ." Dash agreed kissing his lover's forehead. **


End file.
